You are Mine for Free, Always
by chugokugogirl
Summary: Asami attends a Bachelor auction, how will Akihito react?


You are Mine for Free…Always.

**Hey guys! I'm kinda stuck for my other fic, I'm trying to think of a few ideas but nothing is popping up so far yet, so I decided to write something else for the time being. I got this idea from a meeting held at my University. We were discussing how to raise money for a benefit and someone said 'bachelor auction' (The idea was denied) and I took interest in the idea…for a story :P Not long after, I started to listen to Selena Gomez's song , Dilemma, and I was thinking, the lyrics was similar to what Akihito was feeling/going through (at least that's what I thought) So I used some of the lyrics in the story. **

**Hope you guys like it! Please excuse any grammar and/or spelling mistakes**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane. **

**BTW: ****¥10,000=$130CAD; ¥1,000,00=$1,800CAD appox. HOPE charity is an organization that's dedicated improve the lives of the neglected poor. They offer help to those living in poverty and hunger. **

"Takaba, come here. I got a job for you."

"Hey boss, what's up?" Akihito said eagerly as he ran up to the man. All he's been doing these days were model shoots with devas and he desperately needed some excitement. What he wanted more than anything right now was to screw over criminals, but thanks to Asami's 'influences', all his sources had been too scared to offer him any jobs in the investigation compartment.

"As you know, there's an auction for the HOPE charity organization and several top CEO members of Japan are going to be there, and I need photos Takaba, good ones."

"So you want me to go and waste my film on rich perverted old men…" Akihito stated.

"There will be actresses there too, hot ones" his boss tried to convince him.

"You know I have no interest in stuff like this, can't you sent Mitarai or another guy?" Akihito whined.

"Look rookie, you're great and all, but if you want to make a decent living, you shouldn't be too picky. It's going to be a bachelor auction, so make sure you get all the information. Here's the bachelor list." From his boss's tone, Akihito could tell the man was dead set on sending him over there. Akihito took the list from the man's hand and begun to look through the list of names.

_All big shots eh? What does their wives or lovers have to say about this…_As Akihito scroll down the list, one particular name caught his eyes:

_12. Asami Ryuuichi: Sion Group of Companies_

Akihito crumbled the list of bachelors in his hands and ran out onto the street. _That bastard! I'll teach him to mess with me! Like that dick gives a damn about poor people!_

* * *

"Is everything ready for tonight's event?" The man sat in a leather chair behind a mahogany desk in a three piece Italian suit. Asami had been stuck at his office in west Shinjuku ever since morning going over reports and negotiation deals. Recently, there had been some 'kind suggestions' about his company not being charitable enough. Asami wasn't a man who would ignore the problems in the world, but he found it illogical to try and help everyone His heart wasn't that big. Asami lives on the idea that 'One will only survive if they have the 'power'. But this 'power' doesn't necessarily mean money. Take his kitten for example; the cheeky brat has fire, the power to survive in this world. Every time Asami looks into those stubborn eyes, all he sees is thrive to climb to the top. Not to mention those fierce eyes give him a hard-on 90% of the time.

Looking at the past history of his company, Asami realized 'charity events' was barely on the lists. So for one night, he decided to allow himself to be 'examined' like a piece of priceless art. He had no interest in the women bidders, he's interests only lay on one brat. One troublesome, round ass brat.

Asami was looking at the report in front of him, but nothing was going into his head, all he could focus on was what he was going to do to Akihito. As if the heavens heard his lustful wants, Akihito burst opened his office door and glared.

"B-bastard….why is your office on the 36th floor? What's wrong with the lower levels?" Akihito panted. He ran all the way to the retail building where Asami's office was located and was out of breath. Without waiting for an invitation, Akihito stomped over to the couches located in the middle of the large office and collapsed on top of the soft leather.

"Water?" Asami asked as he got up to retrieve a glass from the cabinet placed against the wall. He looked at the boy with amused eyes. Having a good idea of why his pet was here, Asami decided it was more entertaining to tease the boy.

"Asshole. Can't keep you dick in your pants can you" Akihito hissed.

"Whatever are you talking about" Asami replied innocently with his trademark smirk.

"Don't give me that shit! You know what! If you want to bang some big boob slut go ahead!" Akihito shouted and tears of anger and betrayal begun to cloud his eyes. He was pissed off that the older man wouldn't give him a direct answer. He knew Asami gets a kick off of him by pissing him off, but he is dead serious this time.

"Akihito, who do you belong to?" Asami looked directly into the boy's eyes.

"ME!"

"No, you belong to me Akihito, no matter how stubborn you are, you will give in to the truth eventually."

"Asshole! I don't belong to you! And I don't want a bastard who always plays around with me either! So stay away from me!" with that said, Akihito dashed out of the office.

"Asami-sama…if I may…" Kirishima begun. He had been clearly forgotten ever since his boss became distracted, most likely by the kid. And he was clearly invisible when said kid burst into the room and started to make a scene.

"What" Asami said without even looking back at his assistant.

"Perhaps it would be better to tell him you had no intentions of 'serving' your bidder tonight…"

"And what makes you think he'll listen?"

"…you make a very good point Asami-sama…"

* * *

Bidders: Mamani Higa, Hinano Mizuki, Maria Ozawa, Azumi Ryouko…etc etc etc

CEOs/bachelors: Hajime Satomi, Tadash Yanai, Nobutada Saji…etc etc etc

All big stars with an amazing amount of cash in their pockets.

Akihito stood in the far corner of the room in his old worn out suit. He held up his camera and snapped a few pictures, but all that came to mind was how was he going to handle the rage he'll be feeling when he sees Asami.

He realized he acted immature back at the office, but the thought of Asami's large warm hands feeling another skin…especially a woman's had his head filled with an emotion he did not appreciate.

When he looked up, he could see more people entering…mostly adult actresses. _Are they all here to get suck up to these old men?_ Akihito gripped his camera tightly as the thought of Asami with one of those money grabbing, but stunning, porn actresses.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when a group of women approached him.

"Hey, cutie…are you a bachelor?" a woman with blond curly hair questioned.

"…no, I'm with the newspaper…"Akihito said. He wasn't comfortable being around these women and he wanted to get away soon.

"Oh…? A photographer eh? How about we go somewhere more private later? We'll let you take as many picture as you want" the blond whispered into his ears.

"I'm not interested…"Akihito said uneasily.

"It's not healthy for a young cutie like you to repress" a brunette said seductively. She leaned against Akihito and begun to trail her hands down south.

"H-Hey!" Akihito tried to push her off, but the other women started to take advantage of his vulnerability. He was saved when a low baritone voice interrupted them.

"Good evening ladies" Asami greeted with a glass of champagne in his hand. He looked over at Akihito and smirked. "Takaba, how are you tonight?"

"Fine" Akihito accented and Asami smirked.

"Are you ladies having a good time?" Asami asked.

"Why yes, we just couldn't resist this lonely kitten" the blond started "But, you are quite fine yourself…bachelor number 12 eh? I'll remember that." The woman ran her hands over Asami and wrapped her arms gently around his arm. She pressed her breasts around said arm, and begun to stroke the loose pieces of hair from the powerful man's forehead. When the lights dimmed, the blond pulled away and blew a kiss Asami's way.

Asami made his way towards the stage and Akihito followed him up to the front so he could get good shots.

Seeing the woman clinging onto Asami like that, Akihito was tempted to just push her to the ground. He was never like this; Asami is like a parasite that had slowly taken over his feelings and body. Akihito did not understand what he had become. He did not love said man, he couldn't possibly love Asami, but there was defiantly some feelings. Akihito just doesn't know what it was…or perhaps he just refused to admit it.

Soon the auctioneer begun to announce each of the bachelors one by one and the bidding started.

¥35,000

¥20,000

¥57,000

Big money was being thrown away; at least the money was going towards a worthy cause. Akihito had guessed that the majority of the audience was only there for a night of fun with the big heads of Japan, the thoughts of HOPE was far away from their minds.

After about an hour, the auctioneer called out Asami's name.

"An evening with Asami Ryuuichi is defiantly top class. A date with this man will without a doubt fulfill any women's, or even a man's fantasies. The date will include a romantic French dinner at Chez Matsuo Shota's restaurant followed by dancing. This man will surly sweep you off you feet. The bidding will start at ¥10,000."

"¥30,000" a lady at the back yelled out.

"¥40,000" another shouted out.

"¥70,000" shouted Azumi Ryouko

After a few more minutes, the bids grew to ¥1,000,00 and Akihito gripped his precious camera in a crushing grip. He was shaking with jealousy, all those women throwing themselves at Asami, he wanted to just grab Asami and drag him out. But he had to control his feelings that were ready to burst out any second.

Suddenly the blond woman from before stood up. "I bid ¥3,000,00." When all the women in the room groaned, the look of victory surfaced upon her face.

_I guess all their money comes from their husbands or partners…_Akihito thought.

"¥3,000,00 going once! Going twice!..." Just as the host was going to close the bid, Akihito shouted.

"¥4,000,00!" As soon as the numbers came out of his mouth, Akihito slapped his hands over his mouth.

The blond woman glared his way. "¥4,100,00" she squeaked out.

"¥4,200,00" Akihito burst out. The thought of that woman spending even ONE night with his man had him raging.

"¥4,500,00" the blond fought back.

"¥4,600,00" Akihito stated firmly. The crowd was loving the tension between the two and Asami just stood there with the smuggest face he could ever make. Asami was thoroughly enjoying this. His kitten has never failed to amuse him, but he never expected Akihito to fight for him. What was more amusing was that he knew the photographer only had around ¥10,000 left in his account this month.

"¥4,600,00! ¥4,600,00! Do we have another offer?" the auctioneer shouted in excitement.

"Brat, take him, I'll never be able to afford ¥4,700,00…" the blond woman said with a glare towards Akihito.

"Sold! To Takaba Akihito for ¥4,600,00!"

* * *

Akihito walked towards the limo parked outside. Asami had to wrap a few things up before they were to head home. Kirishima opened the door for him when he approached and Akihito climbed in the back seat.

"Takaba-kun, I'm sure you were aware of this but, Asami-sama could have had been yours for free…" Kirishima said and Akihito just groaned out loud.

After a few more minutes, Asami came out and climbed in beside Akihito.

"You were really something tonight" Asami smirked at the boy.

_Smug bastard…_Akihito glared. "It wasn't for you! It was for a good cause. Someone in the room had to care for the charity instead of all those old perverted STD machines!"

"You were clutching your camera pretty tight…" Asami said as he pulled the boy closer to him.

Akihito tried to squirm away but Asami only tightened his grip and pulled him closer.

"Admitted it Akihito…you are attracted to me, you belong to me, you can never leave me."

"Basta…mmhhh!"

Asami took the opportunity to catch Akihito in a heated kiss. He crushed Akihito's mouth into his hard, and sucked hard at the boy's tongue. After several minutes, Asami broke the kiss and Akihito fell over from lack of oxygen.

Akihito's tie was gently removed and his shirt was taken off. Asami begun to play with those pink ripe nibbles. Rubbing and licking the soft flesh until he felt Akihito's hard-on press raise. Asami's hands reached down to remove the belt and started rubbing the erection and Akihito soon started to moaned with pleasure. As much as he hates to admit it, his body was impatient and extremely lewd. Asami reached in and pulled out the pulsing organ and started stroking it up and down. It didn't take too long for Akihito to come. Asami scooped up a glob of semen and started to use it as lube to prepare Akihito.

"You can live without me, but no matter what, this attraction between us is already too strong, you can no longer escape" Asami whispered seductively near Akihito's ear. The hot breath ticked his ear and he shivered with pleasure.

Asami entered Akihito in one swift motion and for the rest of the trip back to the penthouse, all that could be heard from the limo was Akihito's seductive moans and Asami's low grunts of pleasure.

* * *

"A-Asami…to, to be honest…." Akihito started but trailed off.

"To be honest…? That's unusual" Asami smirked as he walked over to the counter in his bathrobe to get a drink.

"Bastard! I'm being serious!" Akihito shouted and then shied away.

"To be honest what Akihito" Asami glazed burned into Akihito's.

"Tonight…when that woman…when all those women were bidding for you…I felt something…"

Akihito paused and looked up to see Asami looking at him with warm eyes.

"When that blonde woman was going to win that date with you….I was…"

"Jealous?" Asami said with a smirk.

"I wanted to pull all her hair out" Akihito growled out and Asami laughed out loud.

"Shut up asshole! You really are my dilemma you know…I keep telling myself to stay away from you…that you're no good for me, but another part of me just keeps telling me to come back…perhaps you're right…but it's not you I can't escape from, it's really these emotions that I can't escape from" Akihito said and looked Asami in the eyes.

"Akihito…"

"You just make me so upset sometimes! Our conversations go absolutely nowhere! And you don't let me in! You always keep me away! I feel like I understand you, but I really don't, and I don't like it one bit."

"Akihito, as long as you can admit these feelings, I promise it will get better. Trust me Akihito, love only me." Asami bent down and held the young man in his arms.

"…You better be right" Akihito pouted." Why did you have to participate in a bachelor auction anyways? Why couldn't it be any other auction…"

"I don't have interest in charity events like this; I would have rather donated a check and leave. But I wanted to raise my reputation, better for business. It was just going to be a dinner and a dance, I never thought you would get so jealous.."

"Wipe that grin off of your face! I was only a little jealous! Less than a milimeter!" Akihito argued back.

"¥4,600,00 can't be considered less than a millimetre for you…that's more than a year's worth of salary for you" Asami chuckled.

"Argggg…..do you think they'll take one of my cameras?" Akihito said reluctantly.

"Fufu, don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." Asami ran his fingers through the soft hazel strands of hair and planted a kiss on the boy's head.

"I can't believe I paid ¥4.600,00 for a night with YOU, you're not worth that much." Akihito said playfully.

"I'll make it worth your time…and money"

"You sound like a rent boy…" Akihito narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Only the best for you"

With that said Asami leaned forward and kissed the boy's velvet soft lips. It wasn't long before the penthouse walls were echoing with sounds of ecstasy.


End file.
